The invention relates to new and useful improvements in an arrangement for adjusting the axial play of a shaft mounted in a shaft holder. More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement for adjusting the axial play between a shaft and a buffer component which can be fixed in the shaft holder. The shaft provided can be, in particular, a motor-gear shaft, in which case the shaft holder is a gear case. The motor-gear has application, for instance, in motor-vehicle adjusting drives used, e.g. for window or sliding roof adjustment.
EP 0 133 527 (B2) discloses an axial-play adjustment method carried out, e.g., as part of the final assembly process. On the basis of an individual comparison between an actual axial play and a desired, nominal axial play, a buffer washer of appropriate thickness is fixed at right angles to the axis of the shaft in a pocket of the shaft holder. A variety of washers with appropriate differences in thickness are provided for this purpose, and one is selected in accordance with the particular compensation required. As an alternative to the variety of washers, a universal buffer washer, into which an axial boss that differs in axial width in accordance with the respective difference between the actual axial play in the unit being adjusted and the desired axial play, may be arranged in the buffer zone instead.
DE 33 44 249 (C2) discloses another arrangement for adjusting the axial play, in which a buffer washer with different axially projecting steps is rotated about a pivot extending parallel to the shaft until the respective difference between the actual axial play and the nominal axial play is compensated. In the final set position, the buffer washer is pressed continuously against the shaft by means of an axial spring.
DE 41 23 785 (A1) discloses an electric motor with automatic axial-play adjustment. This is achieved by an eccentric that is mounted so as be rotatable about an axis at right angles to the motor shaft. The eccentric is pressed continuously as a buffer component against its associated shaft end by a spring-loaded tension element.